The Weasley Gene
by CutePuertorican
Summary: Delve into Riley and Ron's new married life. The ups and downs and of the course the Weasley's tendency for many children which means hilarious situations. Ron/OC and previous relationships, I've established. Post-New Additions to Hogwarts, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't Harry Potter, enough said!**

**Chapter 1**

"I do!" Those two magical words were spoken as the newlyweds looked in each other's eyes. A glimpse of their future showed smooth sailing from here on out. The baby hardly cried and they had only one child. Popcorn soon hit the screen as the credits rolled from the movie.

"That's a bunch of rubbish!" Riley yelled, throwing more popcorn at it. Ron laughed and nuzzled her neck.

"Don't be bitter, we have to keep smiles on our faces for our wedding," He nipped her neck and she groaned.

"I don't like weddings and big ones are the most horrible, why couldn't we elope?" She stretched across his lap and he looked down at her.

"Because my mother would've skinned both of us alive and then no children," He tapped her nose and she crinkled it.

"Well, the big day's next week and I still say eloping is fun," She sat up and kissed his jaw line. He smirked and pushed her off slightly. Footsteps caught their attention and the other Weasley's filed in.

"Hey mum!" Ron greeted and Riley waved. Molly smiled at the couple but it soon turned grim. She shooed the others away and only her and Arthur were left. Riley blinked in confusion but noticed Mr. Weasley's uncomfortable state. She soon caught on to what this conversation was probably about.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley—" She was cut off as Molly held up her hand.

"Dear please call me mum, also we have some important questions for you," Ron still seemed oblivious to where this was going and Riley shook her head.

"We know you're twenty-four now and—" Riley had enough of this torture.

"The dress is white and still holds its meaning," She blurted out, making all the redheads look at her. Ron finally caught on and his face turned pink.

"Mum! Dad!" He shouted, his parents' faces were pink as well.

"Separate beds for the rest of the time," Molly instructed, making the adults gape in shock. Ron looked ready to protest but his mother shut him up with her piercing look. He shrugged when Riley looked at him pleadingly.

"Come with me dear," The plump woman motioned for the brunette to follow her. Riley looked longingly at her fiancé. Ron had the same look and in an instant pressed his lips to hers. She giggled inwardly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She refrained from completely making out with him in front of his parents. She drew back and placed her forehead against his. His parents were coughing in discomfort and Riley sighed. She pecked his lips quickly before begrudgingly following his mom.

The next several days crept by slowly for the couple. Riley was missing her clueless but charming redhead while Ron was missing his short-tempered but fun-loving brunette. The day of the wedding finally came, making them both worry. Apparently, the Weasley's thought just seeing each other the last week was bad luck. Riley looked out the window, her chin resting in her hand. Ginny came up behind her, concerned for her friend and soon to be sister-in-law. Ireth came up moments later, catching the crestfallen expression on her twin's face. Riley saw a flash of red hair and perked up. She realized it was only George and sighed. She waved to him slightly and he grinned back.

"Riley, I don't like it when you're like this," Ireth kneeled in front of her sister. Riley met her eyes and Ireth realized she was completely lost without Ron. The ravenette sighed and wrapped her in a hug.

"You'll see him in a few hours, don't worry," Ireth smiled, trying to convey hope into her sister. Riley just sighed and closed her eyes.

"I miss him," She whispered, rubbing her arm. Ginny smiled and instantly ran off. When she came back, she closed the door but motioned for Riley to come. She did as told and when she heard something from the other side; she smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Riles, love, can you hear me?" Ron whispered through the door and she laughed.

"Yes, I can, it's great to hear from you again," She placed a hand on the door along with her forehead.

"We'll see each other soon I promise, aw shit, my mum's coming I gotta go," He said in a rush. She sighed and leaned against the door.

"I love you," His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Love you too," She smiled and heard him chuckle. The sound of running steps alerted her he had left. She breathed deeply before looking at the others.

"I'm ready to get married," She nodded and they clapped. They soon started to pamper her and in a few hours she was ready to walk down the aisle. Her father came and nearly let loose a few tears when he saw her. She grabbed his arm and her bouquet. She breathed deeply and they started their walk. Ron's mouth nearly dropped open when he saw Riley. She looked stunning in her strapless gown that flowed at the hip and pooled at her feet. She had a veil that came to the small of her back. He took her from her father and nodded at the older man. The vows were exchanged and the moment of truth came.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," The Minister of Magic paused before smirking slightly,

"Well kiss her," He laughed and the redhead didn't need any more instruction. He dipped his head down and kissed her softly. She grabbed the front of his tux and brought him closer. They soon broke apart and everyone started cheering. They were going to have a nice reception at the Burrow and then in the morning Ron would show her their new house.

The reception didn't last long and soon everyone retired to bed. Riley bounced in excitement, knowing she was married. Ron came from the bathroom only in a muscle shirt and some boxers. She was wearing his Gryffindor Quidditch jersey and some boy shorts. He slid in next to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"So _Mrs. Weasley_, how's it feel to be a newlywed?" He asked, making her giggle. She rolled on him and straddled him. He put his hands behind his head and smirked.

"It's pretty amazing, we can finally do whatever we want," She trailed kisses down his jaw line and neck. He groaned and looked straight into her eyes. She smiled and kissed him. Ron put his hands on her neck and tried to deepen the kiss. She returned with all she could. This was the new beginning to their life together. And boy was it going to be a rollercoaster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't Harry Potter, enough said! FYI, Ron's eyes are now green and screw whoever has a problem with that. **

**Chapter 2**

"Is this really necessary?" Riley asked, referring to Ron's hands over her eyes.

"Yes, now shush!" He ordered, making her laugh. He slowed to a stop and she was anxious to see what it was.

"This is our new home!" Ron announced, uncovering her eyes. She gaped in awe and just stared. It was a beautiful two story house. It was a white wood house with a giant porch with a swing on the front. A two acre lawn completed the look.

"Ron, it's beautiful," Riley smiled but giggled when he scooped her up in his arms.

"Come on, let's break it in," He wiggled his eyebrows and she turned red.

"Ron, you're family's coming over in a few hours remember?" Riley swatted his chest when he just smirked.

"More than enough time, come on love, please?" He pouted and she smiled.

"Fine," She nodded and he kissed her long and hard.

Riley's head was on his chest and he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Well we broke our house in," She laughed, looking up at him. He chuckled and glanced down at her. They both shifted to their sides, facing each other.

"So, Mrs. Weasley, how does it feel to be married?" She smiled; she loved hearing him say her new name.

"Good but only by a little bit," She teased and he chuckled. He rolled over onto her and smirked.

"Only a little bit?" He questioned, his green eyes twinkling playfully.

"Yeah b—" She cut off as the front door was knocked on.

"Ron, Riley, could you come open the door, some of this stuff is heavy," Molly Weasley called out from the front porch. The couple's eyes widened and they scrambled to get dressed. Riley put her hair into a bun and hopped along as she tried to put on her shoes.

"Not fair that you can just put your hair up, I have to try and make it stay down," Ron complained, combing his fingers through his hair as he tried to tame it. Riley quickly fixed the bed and raced down the steps.

"Just pick up the clothes and I'll try and keep them entertained," She shouted and put on a smile as she opened the door. The whole Weasley clan was here, including Luna and Mia.

"Come in, Ron will be down in a moment," She told them, her cheeks reddening. Speaking of the devil, he jogged down the steps before stopping to greet his family. The twins looked between them and smirked.

"The kiddies have been playing," They sing-songed and the whole family looked at the newlyweds. Riley ducked her head and Ron's ears turned red.

"H-how about I prepare some lunch, girls only," Riley dashed towards the kitchen, Luna and Mia the only ones following. That left the Weasley's to deal with the youngest son. Molly seemed a bit uncomfortable with the situation but only cleared her throat. They went into the living room and sat down as they waited for the girls to fix the food.

"So, Ronnie—" Fred started but the younger boy glared.

"Shut up Fred!"

"Already?" Mia asked, feigning innocence as she got the plates. Riley groaned and really didn't feel like having this conversation.

"Mia, I'm pretty sure Riley doesn't want to talk about her private life," Luna reprimanded the auburn-haired girl.

"Sorry, I was just wondering, I mean my love life is obviously not lacking, I just wanted to know how yours was doing," She stated simply, making the other girls gag.

"Please, we do not want to know about you and Fred," Riley moaned, her brain already giving unwanted mental images. Blue eyes danced mischievously and the girl smirked.

"I'm not the only in here so don't even give me that look, we used to talk about it all the time when I first met you guys," Mia retorted, fixing some sandwiches as Luna and Riley fixed lemonade and tea.

"Yeah but that was kisses only and that one time you told us how you teased Fred to where he was practically begging," Luna turned pink as she remembered that particular day. Riley laughed at the memory but yelped when she cut her finger as she cut the sandwiches in half. In an instant, another shout was heard as someone tripped over their own feet to get to the kitchen. Riley had a suspicion it was her husband. She was correct when he burst through the kitchen door, wand out; Fred and George were right behind him in the same stance, although their faces were slightly calmer.

"What happened?" They all asked, each checking their respective girls. Ron chuckled when he saw it was just a cut. Riley pouted but blushed when he took her hand gently and wrapped a cloth around her wound. He kissed it softly and looked down at her bright red face.

"You haven't changed," He shook his head and she glared at him.

"Sorry, is it a bad thing?" She inquired, crossing her arms with a frown on her face.

"No, I like you that way," Ron kissed her forehead before he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. He drew back swiftly when his parents entered the room. Ginny noticed the food and smiled.

"I'm starved, I have to get home soon, Blaise's parents are coming over for dinner and I still have to prepare," She told them and wolfed down the food in a matter of seconds. Riley thought she said a thanks around all the food she was eating before she apparated away.

"Why don't we talk in the living room and then we'll leave you two to your own devices," Molly Weasley didn't know how suggestive that sounded and looked in confusion as the newlyweds blushed deeply.

"Y-yeah, I'll just put the plates out there and die of embarrassment," Riley muttered the last part and went off to put the dishes on the table. After a couple of hours, they left and promised to be back soon.

"I hate hosting parties," Riley admitted as she saw all the plates left around. Coming up behind her, Ron laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You can get to them later," He whispered, placing kisses on her neck and collarbone. She shivered but her stubbornness was building up.

"No, if I don't do it now, all the food will harden and it'll be murder to get off, I'm doing it now and you can help me," She got out of his grip and started to collect the plates. The redhead sighed before getting the cups and following his wife into the kitchen. She placed a spell for them to clean themselves and went upstairs.

"So how about now?" Ron asked enthusiastically, green eyes still shimmering mischievously. Riley smiled and kissed him deeply, wounding her arms around his neck. She pulled back just as he had started to respond.

"Nope," She laughed and started to get dressed for bed.

"Aw, come on, you're getting dressed in front of me too," He whined and pouted like a child. Riley laughed and went into the bed. He slipped in next to her but refrained from touching her except to put an arm around her waist. He brought her closer and she placed her head on his chest with a sigh of content.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't Harry Potter, enough said! FYI, Ron's eyes are now green and screw whoever has a problem with that. P.S. Ron and Riley are twenty-two instead of twenty-four and so are Ireth and Draco. **

**Chapter 3**

**Months had passed and daily life was the same as usual. Until…**

Riley was cooking breakfast when Ron sped down the steps.

"What's the news?" He asked a wild look in his eyes. The brunette blinked at him in confusion mixed with shock.

"What are you on about?" She put everything on the table and looked at him expectantly. He cautiously sat down and put food on his plate. She smiled brightly before turning to put the pan in the sink.

"You never cook and when you do, news always follows, it's kinda your way to lighten the blow," He told her, earning a white stick thrown at his face. It hit his forehead and landed in his lap. She was bouncing on her heels, a full blown smile on her face. He looked at her in confusion but took the stick in his hand. His eyes widened when he saw the little plus sign on it. Suddenly, he dropped it with a yelp.

"What?" She asked worriedly, coming closer.

"You peed on that," He whined, wiping his hand in disgust.

"Oh grow up Ronald," She chastised, picking it off the ground. He grabbed her around the middle and kissed her cheek.

"This is great, when are we gonna tell everyone?" Ron asked, barely able to contain his excitement.

"I invited them to dinner tonight, which means you'll have to deal with my father," She smirked, laughing when his smile dropped. Nathaniel O'Connell was a force to be reckoned with. He promised to castrate Ron if he ever hurt Riley when she first introduced him to her parents. Riley sat down to eat but just picked at it.

"So when did you find out?" Ron asked, looking at the brunette as he sat down to eat.

"Well I missed my period last week so I decided to check and I did that this morning," She told him, looking a bit sick.

"Do we need to leave a trashcan by the bed now?" Ron teased and she smiled at him.

"Maybe, although I'll try to make it to the bathroom," She got up and placed a kiss on his lips. Suddenly, her face dropped and she raced to the bathroom. Riley heaved into the toilet, making Ron grimace.

"As long as I still get to kiss you without that happening every time, I'll be fine," Ron rubbed her back soothingly. She gave a weak laugh before going back to puking. Minutes later, she wiped her mouth and took out her toothbrush. She brushed hard and made sure to gargle thoroughly before going back outside. Ron put his arm around her but she shoved him off.

"No, you're the jerk that did this to me," She stuck out her tongue and went into the living room. He pouted and followed after her.

"That wasn't my fault," He whined, hoping to get on her good side again. She turned with a dangerous glint in her eye. She was about to respond when a knock on the front door interrupted her. She walked off muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "Lucky bastard," before she went to answer it. She shrieked in delight before dragging the people inside. Draco and Ireth were in her grip and he nodded at them.

"Ireth, how was the honeymoon, do the Slytherins hold up to their rep," She winked at her twin, who blushed heavily. Draco smirked and wrapped an arm around her middle.

"You bet," He chuckled when Ireth turned darker.

"Actually, I have news to tell you and I couldn't wait 'til tonight," Ireth told her sister and went to sit down. Riley followed, her face holding concern. Definitely different from the menacing look she carried before.

"I-I'm pregnant," The ravenette admitted, looking at her sister, trying to gauge her reaction. Riley's mouth hung open in shock and she finally smiled.

"That's great, now let me tell you my news," Riley bounced in her seat and Ron couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm pregnant, too," She informed them and Ireth's mouth dropped this time. She tackled her sister with the force of her hug.

"This is great!" Ireth squealed and hugged tighter. They soon went into full-out baby planning mode. The guys took it as their cue to leave. The couple decided to stay until the rest of the family came. When dinner rolled around, both girls were wringing their hands nervously. Riley opened the door and smiled when it showed the face of Molly Weasley. She squeezed the woman as hard as she could and muttered thanks in her head. She ushered them inside and Mia looked at her in suspicion.

"You never invite us over, at least not Fred and I, what's going on?" She asked and Riley smirked.

"You're just going to have to wait and find out," She was about to close the door when a foot stopped it. A man, a little shorter than Ron, with dark brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes smiled down at her.

"Daddy!" Riley and Ireth shouted, hugging the man tight. He chuckled and returned it. He glared at their husbands, who shuffled nervously. Nathaniel was probably the only man Draco was ever scared of; it was weird to see a Malfoy afraid. Their petite mother appeared from behind him, a smile on her still youthful face. She hugged them as well and beamed when she saw Molly. She hurried over to the plump woman, green eyes glinting in delight.

"Well, let me go get the plates," Riley hurried into the kitchen, not noticing the body that slipped in before the doors closed. Someone wrapped their arms around her waist and pulled her back. She giggled and looked up at Ron. He smiled and placed a kiss on her lips.

"So, how are you gonna tell them?" He asked, allowing her to get the items she needed. She balanced the plates and instructed him to get the silverware.

"Ireth and I decided right before dessert we'll tell them together," She pushed open the door and motioned for him to be quiet. He nodded and followed her into the dining room. Everyone was sitting and chatting quite loudly. They soon dug in as they got themselves a helping of the food. Dessert came too quickly for the twins, who seemed to be getting even more nervous.

"Uh guys, there's something Ireth and I would like to tell you," Riley announced, standing up. Everyone stopped talking to focus on her. Ireth stood to join her sister.

"Um well, I guess we should just come out and say it, we're both pregnant," Ireth took over and Mia dropped her fork in shock. Soon the house was in an uproar. Nathaniel looked ready to murder the boys while everyone else was flocking around them giving congratulations.

"I didn't think it would happen this soon and Ireth I'm surprised it took so long," Mia exclaimed and the ravenette blushed.

"So, how did your husbands' react?" Luna asked, looking at the boys in question. They were currently trying to avoid Mr. O'Connell.

"Well, Draco fainted but other than that he was fine with it," Ireth admitted, giggling as she seemed to remember how it happened.

"I threw the test at Ron and he dropped it when he realized I peed on it, but he seemed happy," Riley smiled fondly at her husband, who looked about ready to pee his pants. They both hid behind their respective wives and the girls sighed.

"My hero," The twins both commented dryly and crossed their arms when their father came.

"Come on dad, leave the boys alone, I think you've terrorized them enough," Riley glared up at the tall man and he returned it.

"Fine but I'll get them later," He said and walked off to sulk to his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't Harry Potter, enough said! FYI, Ron's eyes are now green and screw whoever has a problem with that. P.S. Ron and Riley are twenty-two instead of twenty-four and so are Ireth and Draco. **

**Chapter 4**

"I'm not wearing them," Riley glared defiantly, looking at the object in her hands in disgust. Ron rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Love, you're going to have to start wearing them," He tried to reason with her but that seemed to get her angrier.

"I'm not wearing maternity clothes, they make me feel fat besides I'm only like five months along," She pouted, her eyes glistening.

"Yeah but you're bound to get bigger," He winced when he realized how that came out. She drew back, a hurt expression on her face. She slapped him before locking herself in the bedroom.

0000

He knocked on the door once more; he had been trying to get her out for over an hour.

"Riley, look I'm sorry, it was insensitive of me, will you please open the door?" A click made him smile and she looked at him, a frown on her lips.

"You're right, so you better make me feel better," She smiled and he chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Ron smirked and placed a kiss on her lips.

"That's a good start," She giggled, making him smile widely. He dipped his head down and captured her lips once more. He backed them into the room and he sat down on the bed. She straddled his lap and he deepened the kiss. She pushed him back hesitantly and his eyes held confusion.

"Ron, I don't know about this, we haven't done anything in months," She voiced her worries and he smiled.

"It's ok, I can wait, if you want me to and I really hope you don't want me to," He admitted, making her laugh.

"I guess we can try but what if we hurt the baby!" Her eyes grew wide at the prospect and he grinned.

"We don't have to, I'm fine," He forced the words past his lips and she noticed.

"We can ask the doctor first and then we'll see," She promised, looking into his sparkling green eyes. He kissed her before gently pushing her off him. Suddenly, she got back on and pressed her lips to his in a needy fashion. He smirked before placing his hands on her waist. The brunette gave one last peck for good measure before slipping off.

"I'll start supper," She told him and opened the door only to shriek. Ron ran forward and pushed her back inside on instinct. Molly Weasley had appeared a sheepish smile on her face.

"Sorry, just thought I'd drop in tell you about the Christmas dinner we're having at the Burrow tonight, sorry it was short notice," The redhead smiled brighter and Ron chuckled.

"It's all right Mum, we'd love to," The taller male replied and put a hand on Riley's lower back.

"Actually I was hoping to talk to you, do you think it's too early to wear maternity clothes?" Riley questioned the elder woman and she instantly looked at Ron.

"You called her fat!" She accused, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"No, I just bought some maternity clothes for later or future pregnancies," He protested but the woman still glared at him.

"I raised insensitive children," She placed her hand against her forehead and sighed heavily.

"Mum!" His face turned red and Riley stifled a giggle.

"Speaking of children, I can't wait for this little one to make an appearance, have you thought of names yet?" The woman looked up from Riley's stomach to the couple. They looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"I guess we haven't thought of it," The brunette admitted, placing a hand on her stomach. A bump had started to form and she smiled unconsciously. Ron placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. She smiled up at him and he returned it.

"Well, that's something we'll discuss at dinner tonight," Molly's voice held no room for argument, which meant this was going to be the main discussion.

"Would you like me to help with the food, I might as well," Riley offered and the plump woman smiled.

"Thank you dear, come on we better get started now," The woman apparated and Riley looked at Ron.

"Can I apparate?" Riley questioned and the redhead shrugged.

"We can go by broomstick if you don't want to risk it," He offered and she nodded. They arrived fifteen minutes later and were almost trampled as they entered the home. Riley noticed Hermione had a bump similar to her own as well as Ginny. Blaise was off with the boys and Ron soon followed. The brunette grabbed her sister-in-law and Hermione. She dragged them into a separate room and glared at them.

"Does anyone else know you're pregnant?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. They both blinked at her in shock.

"How'd you know?" Ginny questioned, she was sure this dress was baggy enough. Hermione had a flowing dress as well.

"Please, I could feel it when you hugged me and you also had the glow I did," The Gryffindor smiled smugly and the other girls floundered for an answer.

"We were going to tell them at supper," At the mention of supper, Riley's eyes widened.

"I promised to help Molly, we'll talk more about this later," Riley glared at them and they just nodded. Ron stopped her from going into the kitchen immediately.

"Is everything all right with Gin and 'Mione, they seemed a little frazzled when they came back from your talk," He looked over at the girls. Hermione was alright with Harry but Ginny was quiet and fidgety around Blaise. Could it be she hadn't told him yet? Riley sighed and looked up at her husband.

"You'll find out at supper," Riley kissed him quickly before going into the kitchen. In a few hours, a whole feast was on the table. Riley questioned the portions but understood when her redhead practically inhaled the food on his plate. Hermione stood and Riley motioned to Ginny, it was always better to do it with someone. The only female Weasley child stood and bit her lip. Blaise looked at her questioningly and she smiled nervously.

"Uh, Hermione and I would like to tell you that we're both pregnant," Ginny closed her eyes, fearing the look on her fiancé's face. Molly and Arthur looked between their daughter and Blaise. Everyone blinked and turned to the eldest Weasley's and Blaise.

"Ginny, how could you not wait until you were married?" Molly shouted and the tiny girl winced. Riley sighed before standing up to go in front of the redhead.

"Ok chill, maybe what she did was wrong but you should be happy, four of your relatives, whether through marriage, biological, or adoption are going to be parents. It's a wonderful thing and now we can decide on names together, which will be better," The brunette countered, looking at them all. Molly fell back in her seat and closed her mouth.

"Good, now let's get on with dinner so I can go torture your son with my mood swings without anyone watching," The girl waddled back to her seat and plucked some food from Ron's plate. He was about to protest before she silenced him with a glare.

"I'm a hormonal woman carrying your child, I'm entitled to some food," She snapped but smiled sweetly at everyone else.

0000

"Amelia?"

"Jackson?"

"Tara?" They were playing the name game at home. The Weasley's had suggested horrid names such as Winston, Margo, and Hugo. Riley would be darned if her child's name was anything like those.

"Rosalie?" Ron suggested and she was about to shoot it down when she thought it over. That would be a nice name for a girl, she thought idly, rubbing her stomach.

"That's perfect," She grinned and kissed him softly.

"Now, let's go to bed," She stood up uneasily before plummeting on the bed. He chuckled and laid down next to her.


End file.
